Harry's Ron
by SERIUSLYidiotic
Summary: It has always been Harry and Ron.Best friends.but now Ron and Hermione are dating and Harry is jealous. Are his feelings for Ron more than just friendly feelings?
1. Jealous?

**PLZ REVIEW WHEN I GET FIVE REVIEWS ILL UPDATE SOOOOO PLZ REVIEW.1 MORE TO GO.** Next chappie will be in Ron's POV

**Disclaimer: Well holds a mirror in front of her face I'm not JK Rowling so I guess I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters in her books. DARN!**

**A/N**

**Me: This story is dedicated to Kim, Nick and Sergio.**

**Harry: Who are they?**

**Me: My friends….. Kim liked Nick but Nick liked Sergio……. Kind of like you and **

**Ron.**

**Harry: I DO NOT like Ron!**

**Me: Really…. Then why is the words 'I heart Ron' all over your notes and on your **

**boxers?**

**Harry: blushes How did you know?**

**Me: I'm the author I know all. MWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Checkmate! I won again"

Ron couldn't stop grinning that silly grin._ He looks so cute when he smiles that way _Harry thought._ Wait, did I just think Ron looked cute?...Of course not. I DON'T like Ron THAT way_. It was the sixth time Ron had beat Harry at chess but Harry didn't care. He liked spending time with Ron, especially now when Ron and Hermione were dating. Lately he had always felt like the third wheel. He and Ron had no time to just sit around anymore. Ron spent most of his time with Hermione at, believe it or not, the library.

"Let's play again," Ron said excitedly. It was obvious he couldn't wait to beat Harry one more time. As they were setting up the board once again, Hermione rushed into the common room. Her hair was its usual bushy mess and she was balancing five huge books and her book bag, which was full also.

"Hello Ron! Hi Harry." Ron instantly got up out of his seat and went to help her carry her books.

"Oh, Ronnie! You're so sweet." She said happily. She gave him a quick kiss. "But really, I don't want to disturb your game.

"Of course not Hermy," Ron answered taking all her books away from her. "We were done playing." Ron followed Hermione to her room leaving Harry alone in the common room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was lying on his bed doing his potions essay. He couldn't help but check his watch again. It was three hours (**A/N **lol 3 hours……sorry private joke) since Ron had left Harry alone in the common room._ I seriously need to stop thinking of Ron._ He missed Ron and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was jealous of Hermione. Jealous of all the time she got to spend she got to spend with him._ Of course that's just because we're friends. Friends want to spend time together. It's natural,_ he thought to himself. Lately he had noticed some weird feelings he had every time he was around Ron. _Maybe it's just that he reminds me of Ginny_, he mused. (**A/N **another joke for my friend Tabassum)._And those feelings are friendly feelings. Or maybe they're more_, he argued with himself. _Of course they're not more. He's my best mate and I don't like blokes._

Harry went back to doing his potions essay. He was obviously getting nowhere arguing with himself. His thoughts went back to Ron. _Oh well, at least I tried to finish the essay. I wonder what Ron is doing?_

Lucky for him he didn't have to keep wondering because Ron entered the dormitory. His hair was slightly messed up and his shirt was more wrinkled more than usual.

**A/N This is my first fic so please be nice and please review. Should I continue this with more chappies? SORRY this chapter was short …next one will be in Ron's POV**.


	2. An embarassing moment

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I don't own Harry Potter. Tear.

**A/N **

**Author:** Ah another chapter. To all the people who reviewed thank you. Author gives them huge gift baskets filled with great goodies and to all the people who didn't review since I'm nice ill give you guys a small box of chocolates for reading my story.

**Harry: **Yeah you're very nice.

**Author: **Is that sarcasm. I despise that. You know you remind me of a friend of mine.

**Harry: **How?

**Author: **She is very sarcastic too….. well she was. Too bad she mysteriously

disappeared. I doubt they'll find her though…..I hid her well…wait no I-I-

meant that I hope they find her … ya ……that's what I meant to say

**Harry: **gulps and runs away

**Author: **Wait! I was joking Harry come back here! Ughhhhhhhh! Well let's get on

with the story. I have to go find Harry. Author runs after the loose

character

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I should get an award for being Hermione's boyfriend,_ Ron thought as he trudged up the stairs to his dormitory._ I mean she invites me up to her room and we STUDY! FOR THREE BLOODY HOURS! And then when I get up from my chair and sit next to her on her bed she pushes me off. Now my hairs all messed up and my arse still hurts from where I fell_, Ron thought angrily. _It isn't fair…but she has the prettiest smile, she gives (on the rare occasions when we actually snog)the best kisses, she has the most amazing, glittering green eyes like pools of majestic jade-wait Hermione doesn't have green eyes the only person I know that has green eyes is-_

"Hello Harry," Ron said a little surprised. He hadn't realized he had gotten to his dormitory. Also he hadn't expected to be up anymore on account of it being midnight.

"Back a little late aren't you Ron," Harry said jokingly though inside he felt hurt and sad, but of course Ron had no way to know that.

"Up a little late aren't you Harry," Ron replied a little angrily. He was having such a bad night. All he wanted to do was just sleep.

"Ron, is anything wrong?"

"Sorry Harry. I guess I've just had a bad night. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Ron went a sat on the edge of Harry's bed. Harry moved over a little to give him space._ At least Harry didn't push me off._ "What are you working on?"

"Potions essay. I need to do twelve inches of parchment and I got one inch. How much have you got?"

"I finished. I mean with Hermione breathing down my back to study and her not allowing me to snog her, I didn't have much of a choice."

Harry started to laugh. "Hermione didn't let you snog her. Oh how sad. You must be suffering so much. You poor, deprived bag of hormones." Harry couldn't stop laughing. Laughing at the expression on Ron's face and laughing of relief that Ron hadn't been up snogging Hermione for all this time. He was still laughing when Ron pushed him off the side of his bed, except now Harry was rolling on the floor laughing.

_That's it,_ Ron thought. _Harry's lost it. He finally lost his marbles. I knew it would happen sooner or later. I mean with Voldie constantly trying to kill him it was bound to happen. Just a matter of t-_

Ron had no time to finish that thought because at that moment Harry had stopped laughing long enough to pull Ron off the bed. Ron fell and landed right on top of Harry. Of course both boys didn't notice at first. They were to busy laughing. But when they eventually stopped, tears in there eyes from laughing so hard **(A/N yup this has happened to me…the crying cuz of laughter thing…not the falling on top of Harry thing…though I guess I wouldn't mind so much if it did…lol) **they realized the awkward position they were in. They also realized that Neville and Dean, having been woken up by their laughter, were watching them.

"Can you guys not do this while we're in here? It also would help if you wouldn't do what ever it is you're doing at midnight while we are trying to sleep." Dean said looking down at the boys. "And Ron, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"No... wait I mean yes...I- I …oh…. no! me and Harry weren't – aren't – w-w-we're friends… um…bloody hell we're not like that….definitely not...," Ron stuttered getting off Harry.

"Riiight," Dean said before going to his bed and closing the curtains around it. Neville just looked at Harry and Ron weirdly before going to his own bed.

"Well…um…bed…yup… so good night" Ron mumbled. He closed the curtains on his bed then put a silencing spell on it.

"Ughhhhh!" he said falling onto his pillow. _That was sooo embarrassing._ His ears were the color crimson, a tell-tale sign of embarrassment._ Harry's eyes look nice with tears in them,_ he thought dreamily. _They get all sparkly. Only tears of joy and happiness though. If I had my wish, he would never have to experience any type of hurt or sadness. Those perfect eyes would never have to be filled with tears of anything other than happiness._

**Plz plz plz review**! **Any ideas tell me plz and oh me and my friend Kimmer are working on another story called Beat-Talk. It's like a talk show so any ideas for that story are much appreciated.**


	3. Not his anymore

**Disclaimer: holds the mirror to her face still Shoot! I'm still not JK Rowling.**

**A/N**

Author: is puffing still from running after Harry

Harry: I can't believe you caught me.

Author: It sure wasn't easy catching you. Especially since you're a two dimensional

charachter and kept going into places I couldn't follow you to. And then when

you decided to come into this three dimensional world the wind blew you away!

I looked like an idiot running after a piece of paper that was being blown away

by the wind.

Harry: sniggers You always look like an idiot.

Author: How dare you insult me… especially when I get to decide if all your hopes of

having Ron will be shattered.

Harry: You wouldn't.

Author: Wouldn't I? Mwahahahahha Authors cape billows in the wind as she wonders

_Where did I get the cape from? Why am I even wearing a cape? Why is there _

_wind…I'm inside my house. How is that possible?_

Harry: The author's gone mad hasn't she? this is said in a Dudley-esgue voice

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_I don't like blokes,_ Harry decided as he dressed for breakfast._ I really don't... it did feel quite nice when Ron was on top of me though,_ he couldn't help but think_. Wait! It didn't_ _feel nice because I DON'T like him. Of course I don't…I mean he's a guy and we're best friends. _Harry looked over at Ron's bed and saw that Ron was looking at him with an odd expression on his face. When their eyes met Ron turned abruptly and Harry suddenly became conscious of the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

_Was Ron checking me out?_ Harry wondered happily. Of _course he wasn't because he has a girlfriend. Why do I even care if Ron was checking me out? I don't like him. I DON'T! _Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to lie to himself. Not that he knew he was lying to himself at the moment.

"I've got to go….. Hermione……ya…o.k.…ya, bye," Ron mumbled as he left the dormitory in a hurry. _Ughhhh, Hermione. I don't see why Ron likes her so much. She's bossy and a know-it-all. Plus her hair is a bushy mess._

Harry's mood didn't improve as he walked down into the Great Hall and saw Hermione and Ron sitting next to each other eating breakfast. Even worse from the angle Harry was standing at he could see that they were holding hands. Hermione was beaming like she always did when Ron held her hand. Harry sat across from Ron. He noticed Ron was staring at his eggs as if by staring at them long enough they would find they're way into his mouth without him having to pick up his fork. Hermione started to talk to Harry about transfiguration and Harry pretended to listen.

Harry couldn't help but sneak a peek at Ron. Ron's milky skin. Ron's long lashes that framed his eyes so perfectly. His red hair that contrasted with his skin drastically.

Then the unthinkable happened, at least to Harry it was. Under the table Ron and Harry's knees touched. Ron stopped looking at his food and caught Harry's eye. They looked at each other and Harry completely forgot he was supposed to be paying attention to Hermione (or at least acting like he was). They looked into each others eyes. Jade green to sky blue.

And out of nowhere it hit Harry. It was as if a double-decker bus crashed into him (**A/N that's for Beserkly for showing me that song)**.As if he had been electrocuted. Harry suddenly knew. He knew why he disliked Hermione and why he felt weird around Ron.

He couldn't deny it any longer. He liked Ron. No, he loved Ron. He slowly smiled at Ron and Ron-

"HELLO! Are you guys listening to me? Ughhhh! Both of you are hopeless gits," Hermione said as she yanked her hand out of Ron's then walked away swiftly. It was the middle of breakfast so everyone stared at Hermione as she walked out of the Great Hall, clearly disturbed and it looked as if she had been crying. Ron immediately went to follow Hermione calling her name as he ran after her.

"What was that about," Harry asked Ginny.

"Well it couldn't be about the fact that Hermione was telling you and Ron about her kitten that died at home, could it? Or the fact that she was clearly upset about it and both Ron and you weren't paying the slightest attention to what she was saying." Ginny said angrily. "Both of you just sat there looking at each other like you guys just realized that you both had air in your heads instead of brains."

Harry felt guilty. Hermione was his friend, even if he despised her sometimes for being Ron's girlfriend. He shouldn't have ignored her. Harry couldn't eat from guilt** A/N This has happened to me…sorry Kim** so he decided to go apologize to her before class began. He walked to the one place he knew he could find her, the library.

He entered the library and walked to the back corner where the trio used to go when Harry was thought to be the heir of Slytherin and everyone was afraid of him. It was a nice secluded spot where hardly anyone went. As he neared it he saw Ron talking to Hermione softly. She looked over Ron's shoulder and Harry hid behind a bookshelf. He didn't know why but suddenly he didn't want to be seen. He peeked behind the bookshelf to see if Hermione had seen him but she probably didn't or else she wouldn't have done what she did just then. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ron. A long kiss.

Harry walked away. He didn't feel like apologizing to Hermione anymore. At the moment he felt like throwing her off the Astronomy Tower. It was then that Harry realized, truly accepted that he wasn't ever going to get Ron because he was never going to tell Ron how he felt about him. He couldn't do that to Ron. Being with Hermione was what made Ron happy and to Harry that's all that mattered, Ron's happiness. Ron truly wanted to be with Hermione, he'd wanted it for a long time. Harry could never ruin that for his best friend. His love. The person who made his heart ache. The person who completed Harry. His Ron.

**AWWWW! I just love the last paragraph of this chapter. Pure inspiration. So cute if I do say so myself. I'm thinking about making the next chapter half in Hermione's POV and the other half in Ron's. Please review. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!**


	4. Detentions and dreams

A/N

**A: oh before I forget, Harry can you please say hi to my friend Mads.**

**H: MADS! What an ugly name. I bet everyone at school makes fun of her huh. Her **

**parents must have been really mad when they named her. Who would name there **

**child Mads? It's hideous. **

**A: Umm Harry….**

**H: She's right behind me isn't she?**

**A: Yup**

**H: (gulp)**

_Oh my! What have I sunk to? I'm jealous of HARRY. I mean that the only reason I kissed Ron in the library when I knew Harry was there. I wanted to show him that Ron was my boyfriend. But it not like Harry cares so I don't know why I'm jealous of him. Harry doesn't like Ron. I mean he can't. He's not gay. UGHH! I don't even know why I felt jealous of him._

_But I'm a very smart person. I saw how they were looking at each other. Plus Harry's been acting odd lately too. Surely those things are just meaningless. I love Ron._

_I don't know what I'd do if he was gay. Worse if he started dating Harry. Ron's not gay though. I know he isn't. He loves me... so why do I have the feeling that he might not be saying the whole truth. No! I know Ron isn't gay and I know Harry isn't either. I just do._

Hermione was, for once, not paying attention to Professor Snape. She was caught up in her thoughts but was still managing to make her potion perfectly. There was a small explosion across the room. Hermione saw that it came from Neville's cauldron. She also saw that Professor Snape was covered in an awful smelling green pus. _ Poor Neville. Snape looks livid. This wouldn't have happened if I had sat next to him like I usually do. If only Harry hadn't sat there first. And why did Harry sit there? He never has before. Why doesn't Harry want to sit next to Ron? Could it be that he feels embarrassed around Ron. Maybe he does like him. NONSENSE! _ Hermione laughed at how silly she was being.

"Ms. Granger you seem to be the only one who finds it funny that I'm covered in this mess."Snape said icily. Everyone turned to stare at Hermione. She was quickly becoming flustered.

"No P-P-Professor…I-I-I," Hermione was getting nervous. Her hands were starting to shake. The look Professor Snape was giving her was chilling her very bones.

"I don't want to hear excuses Ms. Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor and you have detention at five." With that class ended and everyone quickly packed up to leave.

Hermione however stayed in her seat, her head in her hands. "Detention….I don't believe it. I've got detention," she moaned. Harry and Ron packed up Hermione's things then helped her to transfiguration. This clearly wasn't her day. Poor Hermione.

Ron and Harry left a worried looking Hermione at Snape's door after dinner. They slowly walked to their common, talking all the way about Hermione.

"It was funny," Ron admitted. "Seeing Snape covered in that gross green gunk** (A/N hehe try saying that 10 times fast...gross green gunk, gross green gunk, gross green gunk….) **But to laugh about it in front of him….. Bloody hell she's mental."

"It's not like Hermione," Harry agreed. "Very unusual."

"Speaking of things unusual, Harry," Ron couldn't help but add. "Why didn't you sit next to me during potions or transfiguration?"

_Huh he noticed,_ Harry thought._ Of course he noticed. We're best friends and that's why he noticed… not because he likes me but because we're friends._

"Umm….well…" Harry was fortunately saved the trouble of answering because they had reached the picture of the Fat Lady. They entered the common room and found it surprisingly empty.

They settled down and tried to finish yet another potions essay but after a while the quit. When Hermione wasn't around to bug them they easily got off task.

"Want to play chess," Ron asked. When Harry agreed, Ron quickly went to his dormitory to retrieve his chess set, leaving Harry alone momentarily. Harry actually enjoyed this moment of solitary._ I don't want to be around him,_ he thought._ Seeing Ron and knowing that I can never have him just makes it worse. Seeing how happy he is with Hermione, walking down the hallways hand in hand is stab in the heart. It's not fair!_, he thought angrily. He quickly forgot these angry thoughts and hurt feelings when he saw Ron coming down the stairs enthusiastically. Ron stumbled over one of the steps but regained his balance and managed to come down the stairs in one piece. Harry couldn't help but smile._ He's so clumsy. _

They began playing chess. It was just like old times. Just like before Ron and Hermione started going out. Harry still remembered how he felt weird when Ron eagerly told Harry that he was finally going out with Hermione. Back then he'd overlooked it. Overlooked how no matter how hard he tried he couldn't feel happy for Ron. Now he knew the reason why. It was funny, at first Harry wanted to figure out how he felt, thinking that knowing this life would become simpler. It was funny how wrong he was. When he finally came to terms with his feeling his life seemed to get a whole lot more complicated. Because now he knew how he felt and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't ignore it.

After endless games of chess (Ron won every one of them, of course) Harry couldn't take it anymore. He was going to forget about the promise he made of never telling Ron how he felt. He had to tell him. He had to do something drastic. He went and sat at the couch Ron was sitting on. He was going to tell Ron. He couldn't hide it anymore. Just as Ron turned to face Harry however Hermione entered the common room. She plopped herself in between the two boys on the couch.

"Detention with Snape is brutal," she said angrily. She leaned her head on Harry's shoulder and held onto Ron's hand. She needed comfort. It wasn't just because she'd gotten detention. It was because the reason she got it was entirely her fault. It was the first time she had gotten detention alone, for something she didn't do with Harry and Ron.

Harry couldn't help but feel sympathy for Hermione. She was after all his best friend. Both boys put an arm around her and Harry couldn't help but feel chills as his arm landed on Ron's. And the trio just sat there for a while. Sat there in each others presence. In each others love. In each others friendship. They sat there staring at the flames of the fire and were at peace. At least for the moment everything else was forgotten.

Harry and Ron were walking around at night. They stopped to sit next to the lake and suddenly Ron grabbed Harry and kissed him. Hard. Then Ron pressed him down on the ground and straddled him.

"I love you Harry," he said before he began to kiss him again. Slowly Ron started pulling off Harry's robes, all the while kissing his neck. When Ron finally got Harry's robes off and he threw them over his shoulder not caring where they landed. Harry pulled Ron down and kissed him passionately, his tongue exploring Ron's mouth while his hands explored his body.

"I love you Harry," Ron said again and Harry felt overwhelmed by everything: his hormones, his lust, his love.

"I love you too Ron," Harry replied as he kissed Ron one more time and then……………….. Harry woke up and to his dismay realized it was all just a dream.

"Ughh," Harry moaned into his pillow. He reached for his glasses and checked the time. It was 2 a.m. _ Great…stupid dream._

Harry looked across the room and saw Ron, the moonlight making his creamy skin shine._ He looks so peaceful. So happy. _Without thinking Harry got out of bed and walked softly to Ron's bed. He leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Ron," he whispered before he went back to bed._ Too bad I can't tell Ron how I feel when he's awake. He probably didn't hear me and even if he did he won't remember tomorrow._

What Harry didn't know was that Ron hadn't been able to sleep and he heard every word Harry had said and he sure wasn't going to forget them any time soon.

**Yay this chappie is done! I'm so excited! Now this is a turning point in the story. It could either be slashy or fluffy and sweet. So tell me what you guys want. Please REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE and any ideas for future chappies are greatly appreciated. **


	5. Fights and kisses

** A/N**

**A:** **Sorry this chapter took so long. I had it all planned out since the beginning of the week but then I never got time to type it up. First my algebra teacher gave me tons of homework and then on Tuesday I had time but I had to watch Supernatural (the best show ever!)and when I finally got the time to type it the lights went out… all freaking day they were out. Ughhhh I was so pissed. That was the longest day of my life. You know what I think?**

**H: I know I'm gonna be sorry I asked but…….. What?**

**A:** **I think this whole thing is a conspiracy set up by THE MAN. Ya that's right. They don't want us to have fun thus they don't want us to read fan fiction.**

**H:** **THE MAN**! Harry pounds his fist on the table and winces since he has not fully recovered from the incident with Mads

**A:** **Hey I told you not to make fun of her name. Oh and before I forget I'd like to thank lilsteves for reviewing to every chapter. You Rock! I'd also like to thank everyone else who reviewed.** **Thanx**

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_He loves me,_ thought Ron as he lay in bed. There was absolutely no way he was sleepy after what he just heard._ As a friend………… he probably meant he loves me as a friend……right? _Ron felt oddly a little disappointed at this thought._ Did Harry say he loved me too? _**(A/N Harry did in fact say and I quote "I love you too Ron…I checked)**_ Oh no! I hope he didn't say that. If he did he must know how I feel……NO felt……as in I used to feel this way but I don't anymore. I can't possibly like him still…… I stopped liking him last year when I started dating Hermione. I don't like Harry ……at least not anymore. _Ron closed his eyes and thought about his years in Hogwarts so far.

**Flash backs:**

**Year one:** Ron couldn't help but stare. Harry Potter was sitting next to him on the train. The Harry Potter….the Boy-Who-Lived. Ron looked over at Harry. _He has lovely green eyes. His hair is so messy and kind of …cute. _Ron was captivated. He liked Harry.

**Year two:** Ron realized he didn't just like Harry….he loved him. Harry was his hero. He had saved Ron's sister and Ron was willing to follow Harry to the ends of the earth now.

**Year three:** A broken leg. That was the price Ron paid for his latest adventure with Harry. Ron didn't care though. _He looks so happy. _The smile Harry wore after he rescued

Sirius was contagious and filled Ron's heart.

**Year four:** _I'm the thing he missed the most!_ Ron looked over at his friend. They were both soaking wet and freezing. Harry smiled back at Ron as they were hugged by Hermione.

**Year five:** _Harry and Cho. I hate her so much. I have to move on. Harry doesn't like me so I will just have to move on. My crush on him has lasted long enough. Maybe I should ask Hermione out on a date…………_

Ron didn't realize when he finally fell asleep. The last thing on his mind was Harry. It's funny how common that has become recently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron looked up from his breakfast at the raven haired boy in front of him._ He loves me. I don't believe it. I guess the question now is do I love him back?_ Ron had been thinking similar thoughts all morning. He was silently debating how he felt when Hermione angrily sat down next to him.

"Ronald Weasley I waited half an hour for you." Ron looked at her oddly. He had no idea Hermione hadn't been eating breakfast with them. He hadn't paid much attention to her.

"Bloody hell Hermione," he said confused. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

Hermione looked at Ron as if she had been slapped. "Because," she said, her voice shaking with anger. "You usually pick me up in the morning so that we could walk to breakfast together. How could you forget? It's been routine since we started dating you insensitive git!" Hermione then got up and went to the other end of the table and sat next to Ginny.

"She's mental," Ron muttered as he went back to eating his breakfast. He had more important things to think about than Hermione and her mood swings.

Harry couldn't help but feel giddy with excitement at the argument between his two best friends.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron couldn't take it anymore. He had to act. This thing with Harry wasn't going away so Ron just had to find out how serious this problem was. They were all in the common room doing there charms essays. Hermione finished her essay first (of course) then she quickly corrected Harry's essay then went to bed. Hermione didn't even bother with Ron. She had been ignoring him all day. The boys worked late into the night.

"I'm going to bed," Harry said as he slowly got up from the couch. "Come on Ron lets go. It's way too late to being doing homework."

Ron looked at his watch and saw that it was midnight. "Well that's easy for you to say…you finished your essay."

"I let you copy mine tomorrow….just come on….it's late," Harry pleaded. He couldn't sleep comfortably if Ron wasn't in the room. Ron looked at Harry and couldn't resist. He slowly picked up his supplies and followed Harry up the stairs. _It's now or never_, thought Ron as he did the most courageous thing he's ever done. He reached out and touched Harry's shoulder and when Harry turned Ron kissed him and then …….. Harry woke up **(A/N lol… just kidding I would never do that to you guys twice….no matter how evil I am … so where did I leave off …oh ya ….Ron kissed Harry)**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry couldn't believe it. Ron was kissing him.And this time Harry was sure he wasn't dreaming. The kiss was nothing like the one in his dreams. This kiss was clumsy. The boys both accidentally both tilted there head in the same direction and hit themselves. They then continued the valiant effort to continue kissing. They were standing awkwardly on the stairs and Harry thought he was going to fall. They kissed longer…. Both boys standing up straight with they're hands down to their sides like soldiers. They looked uncomfortable. Finally the kiss ended. Ron was blushing crimson and Harry couldn't help but stare at his feet.

"Night," Ron said as he quickly climbed up the rest of the stairs and into the dormitory. Harry slowly followed. When he entered the dormitory Harry could tell Ron was pretending to be asleep. Harry changed then got into his own bed. As he lay there Harry smiled._ Ok sure that kiss wasn't perfect but we could practice. I'm willing to…… I just hope Ron is also. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yup,_ thought Ron as he lay in bed. _I definitely still like Harry. Now how do I tell Hermione?_ He pondered this question as he went to sleep, dreaming of himself and Harry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**PLZ REVIEW! It makes all the difference to me if u do. And I know the kiss was awkward and weird but they just need to practice it…..don't worry they will.**


	6. Decisions, decisions

** AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Harry: You are an awful author. You haven't updated for weeks. Tsk tsk**

**Author: I know. I'm sooooooooo sorry that I took sooo long to update it's just that I **

**had school stuff, reading and friend stuff…… ughhhhhh……I was so busy. **

**It also didn't help that I had no idea what this chap would be about. Serious **

**writer's block. SORRY! **

**Harry: You truly are awful**

**Author: Shut up or I'll call Mads again.**

**Harry: **

**Author: Ahhhh sweet silence. Now if I could only silence the voices in my **

**head. Well you can't have your cake and eat it too……..wait if I can't **

**eat it then why do I want it? Hmmmmmmm interesting…….ok now I'm **

**hungry or it could be called Hungary. Huh. I wonder if people there **

**are always hungry…………………….**_Today_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Today was truly a great day,_ Ron thought. _I_ _spent almost the whole day with Harry playing quidditch one on one and before we left the dormitory he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I loved today!_ Ron stared at the fire as his hand stroked the bushy hair of his girlfriend. This was common routine and the gesture was automatic. On Saturday night after everyone went to bed, Ron and Hermione could be found in the common room talking or just enjoying each others presence. Ron had secretly enjoyed these 'mini dates' (as he called them) even though he always complained to Hermione about how they should be snogging not talking. He learned more about Hermione during these dates than he had in the years they had been friends. He learned about her parents, her life before Hogwarts, her insecurities, her dreams and goals. In turn Ron also shared parts of himself and they truly bonded during these dates.

Today they weren't talking though. Hermione still wasn't over the fight they had yesterday though she had cooled down enough to sit next to Ron and let him put his arm around her. _Yes he's an insensitive git,_ Hermione thought as she sat on the couch with Ron. _But he's a cute insensitive git and I've liked him for sooo long. _

Ron wasn't talking because he had a lot of things on his mind. He had to choose between Harry and Hermione. Harry's smiles melted Ron's insides. Harry's eyes were pools of green Ron wanted to get lost in. _If I like Harry so much then why can't I seem to breakup with Hermione? Why is it that I don't think breaking up with Hermione is the right thing to do? Why do I love Hermione also? I do. I love Hermione. Why does love have to be so confusing? I hate love……I really do. _

"Ron" Hermione said softly. "Um……well is anything wrong?"

Ron looked down at the girl in his arms. "Why do you ask Hermy?"

Hermione smiled at the pet name before she responded. "Well lately it like things have changed. You seem…. I dunno….distant. Has anything happened?"

Ron was ready to blurt out everything to her. He couldn't keep his feelings to himself anymore. He had to tell someone, anyone about his confusing dilemma. Hermione had been Ron's friend before they had started dating. _She'll understand……right? I love Hermione. I love Harry. I love Hermione. I love Harry. I love Hermione. I love Harry. I love Hermione. I love Harry. I love Hermione. I love Harry. I love Hermione. Why do I love them both? It has to be one or the other. I have to choose NOW._

"Hermione, I have to tell you something," Ron finally said. He shifted so that he was face to face with her.

"What is it?" Hermione said with concern.

"Hermione I love…"

**I know it's short. Sorry. Also ending like this is just so mean……..gosh I love being evil. I beg u guys to review……seriously I'm on my hands and knees. PLZ REVIEW! REVIEW PLZ! **


	7. Making up ur mind is hard work

**A/N**

**Harry: You're at a new level of evil. Leaving your readers at a cliff. Tsk Tsk. How **

**could you.**

**Author: Hmmm. It's a gift that I use for evil. **

**Harry: You're heartless.**

**Author: Hey! That hurt. Do u wanna know where that hurt (author points to her **

** knee) That's right! That's where it hurt cuz the other day I fell and cut my **

** knee. That's why. Plus, I have a heart……It's just black and shriveled and **

** cold, but it's there. Mwahahahhahah**

**Harry: You scare me.**

**Author: That's okay I get that often.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hermione I love……"

"Yes, Ron?"

"I love ….. you. Um… ya that's it …….I love you." Ron said as he looked down at the girl in his arms. He didn't like lying to her but he knew she wouldn't be able to bear the truth. He did love her but not in the way she thought she wanted. He loved her as a sister…better than a sister….he loved her as a friend. Ron could never her hurt her.

"I love you too," she said, her face full of glee. "So much" She kissed him lightly. Her lips felt like a cold breeze against his. "It's getting late. I have to go to bed. 'Night."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron entered his dormitory and fell on his bed. He knew he couldn't and shouldn't lie to Hermione any longer. He had to tell her how he felt about Harry. He closed the hangings around his bed and got under the covers. _Ughhh I probably won't get any sleep tonight. When did my life become so complicated?_, Ron asked himself. _I know when……when I met Harry Potter that's when. That's also when I started living my life. _Ron thought about this as he heard the hangings around his bed open.

"Ron. Are you awake?" Harry whispered. Ron turned and looked up into those pools of jade he had not, after many years, gotten used to. He still marveled at the beauty of Harry's eyes. Harry sat at the edge of Ron's bed.

"Yeah. What are you still doing up?" Ron asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I'm too used to your famous Weasley snores and can't sleep without them."

"I don't snore!"

"Suuuuuure Ron and pigs can fly."

"Fred and George once enchanted a pig to fly. Mum was beyond furious, especially when the pig flew over our gate and down the hill to the nearest town. We all ran after it. That was a very long Saturday. I never knew Mum could scream that loud."

Harry laughed loudly. Seamus muttered angry words into his pillow about the noise so Harry whispered and apology (that Seamus didn't hear because he was already fast asleep), closed the hangings around Ron's bed and put a silencing charm on them.

"There, now they won't be able to hear us……..What wrong Ron?" Harry asked as he turned and saw his very red-faced friend.

"Nothing," Ron managed to squeak out. He had just visualized something he and Harry could do that would put good use to that silencing charm._ Why do I have to blush so much,_ he thought angrily. Ron's tightening pants didn't help him control his blushing either. Nor did the lopsided grin Harry was giving him, as if Harry knew what naughty things were going through Ron's mind.

"You look really cute when you blush," Harry suddenly blurted out. Both of the boys' eyes widened with surprise._ I can't believe I just said that,_ thought Harry._ Stupid, stupid, stupid! He does look cute though._

Both boys were crimson when Harry slowly inched closer to Ron. The shorter boy looked up and pressed his lips against his friends. Ron closed his eyes. He was growing more comfortable kissing Harry by the second. They had kissed only a couple times before, short simple kisses that left each yearning for more. This kiss was fast becoming passionate as Ron wrapped his arms around Harry and Harry slipped his tongue into Ron's mouth. Harry ran his hands through the red-head's silky hair. They slowly pulled apart and Ron pushed Harry so that he was lying on the bed. Ron nibbled and kissed Harry's neck causing soft moans to escape Harry's mouth. After leaving a couple of red marks on Harry's neck Ron leaned down and kissed Harry passionately. When the kissed ended both boys sat up panting.

_WOW!_, Ron thought.

_WOW!_, Harry thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sunday passed in a blur of homework, flirty glances and stolen kisses in corners. Both boys were smiling silly grins all day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was lying on her bed thinking. Something was definitely up. Ron was becoming increasingly distant. He hardly held her hand or tried to kiss her. In the mornings they didn't walk to breakfast together…..well she would walk behind Ron and Harry. Ron used to follow her around almost everywhere and now she hardly saw him. She started to ponder again if either boy was gay. The way they were never apart. They way they looked and smiled at each other.

_No!_, she thought._ I've had wanted Ron for years. Life could not be as cruel as to give me Ron then take him from me. Nope. Nu-uh. Life wasn't that unfair. Something's definitely going on though and I'll get to the bottom of it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Come on peoples. I'm still on my knees begging for reviews. I even made a little rhyme…….. **

**-(author dances badly as she sings) -**

**Why don't you **

**Review **

**You know you want to**

**It's faster than going to the loo**

**WOO-HOO! **


	8. Poor Hermy

**A/N**

**Author:** I wrote this after watching Supernatural on the WB….it is the best show ever…ahhhhhh Supernatural. Jared Padaleki and Jensen Ackles….they're are so hot

**Harry:** You're…er…drooling…..HELLO… **(Harry waves his hand in front of the author's face)….**well….we've lost her…. So on with the story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Her-Hermione."

Hermione looked up from her book to the fidgety boy in front of her. "Yes Ronald?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Of course." Hermione quickly gathered up her books and walked hand in hand out of the library with Ron. Ron led her outside and they walked towards the lake. They sat at the edge of the lake and Hermione took her shoes off and dipped her feet into the icy water.

_It's such a beautiful day today,_ she thought as she looked around. The sun was setting and it was almost time for everyone to go back to their common rooms.

"Hermione, I d-d-don't think we should see each other anymore." Ron said looking everywhere but at Hermione's face.

"What? R-Ron is this some joke I don't get? Because if it is please tell me the punch line because you are really worrying me," Hermione said her voice getting higher and squeakier by the second. "Please tell me you're joking. Ronald please."

Ron looked at Hermione. Ron wanted to hold her and stroke her hair. He wanted to soothe her with comforting words. Ron wanted to take his words back but he knew he couldn't.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. I really am. I never wanted to hurt you." Ron said as he slowly stood up. He had to leave. It was breaking his heart be doing this to Hermione. She looked shocked and hurt.

"Well you did Ron," Hermione said. Her voice was soft and scratchy. Ron turned and slowly walked away. He couldn't watch her. He had to get far away. As Ron was walking away he heard Hermione whisper "I hate you Ron."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione didn't care that the sun had set a longtime ago and that she would get in trouble for being outside at this hour. She was curled up in the fetal position next to the lake. Her eyes hadn't released the tears that were trying to escape and her heart's pain hadn't numbed yet. At that moment the only thing in the world that Hermione wanted was numbness.

_I'm falling …falling…falling…and I crash and burn……and it hurts so much……but the tears won't come……and that indifferent numbness that I long for won't come either. I just want all the pain to go away. I want-no I need to escape……to simply fade away. _

Hermione closed her eyes _Please…oh please let my dreams bring me and escape. I need something to hold on to. Some light in this darkness. Maybe then the tears will come and the healing might begin._

**Wow … the break up..ok well plz review…..plz ……pretty plz….plz plz plz! Plz guys and gals….. I did update really quickly and the least u guys could do is review. And any suggestions u guys have i'd be happy to hear them cuz i honestly don't know where this story is going. Thanx!**

**PS : sorry it's short**


	9. lust

**Author:** k, well I am soooooooo sorry that it took me so long to write this chappie. I feel awful…. Ok enough with the apologies…..I was thinking the other day-

**Harry:** Wow! YOU WERE THINKING

**Author:** you better shut your dirty little mouth…..anyways I was thinking about how the word lavatory sounds really nice…..I mean saying "I'm going to the lavatory" sounds better than I'm going to the John….or the crapper…..or the can….or the toilet"

**Harry: **(stares at the author likes she's crazy) Um……….._oooooooooook_

**Author: **So ya…. those were my random thoughts….

**Harry:** EXTREMELY random….you should spend more time working on your story than pondering how nice the word lavatory sounds.

**Author: **and YOU should keep your mouth shut….UGHHHHHH you're a horrible muse….so ON WITH THE STORY! **(Btw this is what Ron thinks and does after he breaks up with Hermione…right after)**

**Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed I AM NOT THE LITERACY GENIUS JK ROWLING…. (sniff sniff) so unfortunately I don't on Harry Potter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you Ron"

Ron tried his best not to look back as he walked away from Hermione. _I just broke up with her…I can't believe I did that. I broke up with Hermione Granger. More like I broke her. She had such a hurt and lost look in her eyes. So hurt……so broken. _Ron entered the castle and quickly sprinted to the seventh floor. He needed to find a way to forget the look in Hermione's eyes. He needed to stop the feeling of guilt. He entered the common room and ran to his dormitory. He fell unto his bed and began to wonder if he had just made a BIG mistake. _This is way too complicated……BLOODY HELL!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's where Harry found Ron ten minutes later.

"Ron?"

Ron slowly pushed himself up and turned around to face Harry. Harry took a step back as he saw the odd look in Ron's eyes. Ron slowly got up from his bed and walked towards Harry._ He's looking at me like I'm some tasty treat that he wants to gobble up. He's never looked at me like this before_ _and I don't know whether I should be afraid or I should like it,_ thought Harry as he followed Ron's every move with his piercing green eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron continued to walk towards Harry. _Lust._ That was the word that was flashing through Ron's mind. Ron had always lusted after Harry but never like this. This was pure lust that filled every fiber of his being. Before anytime Ron began to feel this deep type of lust he'd feel guilty about Hermione and it would leave him. But now, with no Hermione to feel guilty about, Ron was overwhelmed with lust. With need. With want. He slowly inched towards Harry. A slow grin formed on his face as he pulled Harry towards him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok people I know I'm evil for stopping this story right here but I'm at a crossroad…do u guys want the story to be sweet and fluffy or should I move the rating up and let them have sweaty sex…..I personally would prefer writing fluff but I want to know what the readers want. PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME! Majority wins. PLZ PLZ PLZ …if u guys review and tell me the next chapter will be posted ASAP…well as soon as I write it. Plz beloved readers help me out! I also vow to make the next chapter more than twice as long as this one…also I will personally apologize to u for making this chap sooo short if u review……SORRY!**


End file.
